


The Switch

by raisedbymoogles



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, Hatesex, Instant Fic, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/pseuds/raisedbymoogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galvatron, Rodimus and Starscream. In the same room. With chains. ...This won't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Switch

"You're not turned on enough," Galvatron growled in his audial.

Rodimus shivered and stroked Galvatron's back in apology. "I'm not used to having an audience."

Their 'audience' smirked, the expression lit by the glow of the energy chains that kept him flat against the wall. "Oh, no, please, don't mind me, Prime. Do continue, you're doing so well. Absolutely nothing to get all performance-shy about."

"Shut up, Starscream!" Galvatron snarled.

"What?" Starscream gave Galvatron his most innocent look. "I was only reassuring your berth partner. You're far too rough and unfeeling with him, you know. Rodimus is such a sensitive spark." He smirked again, implying things about how he knew the sensitivity of Rodimus's spark that made Rodimus groan in embarrassment and Galvatron growl in possessive ire. His hands tightened on Rodimus's already-abused chest, making the young Prime groan for an entirely different reason.

Then he was up, dragging Rodimus along with him. Rodimus gasped in protest, but couldn't find it within him to struggle, even when Galvatron unchained Starscream and replaced him with Rodimus. The warm chains wrapped around him, buzzing with Starscream's unique energy signature, and Rodimus squirmed as his arousal finally spiked.

Galvatron smirked, stroked his fingertips down Rodimus's cheek, then abruptly turned away. "Let's see if you can do better, Seeker," he snarled, and Starscream barely had time to open his mouth for a proud retort before Galvatron grabbed him and shoved him to the berth.

They didn't so much make love as fight horizontally, tearing at each other in pursuit of their own overloads, and Rodimus could do nothing but watch and feel his desire grow to unbearable levels.


End file.
